The sister comes to town
by RedLA
Summary: We've seen brother after brother, but here's a Quincy girl...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's RedLA, I'm coming off a major case of writers block, so this'll probably be a little rusty… I was just thinking about Instant Star FF's, I've only seen Tommy with a sister once, and that was a brief mention, but countless brothers. Add that into my psych research paper which involves spinal cord injuries, you get this… If it sucks, tell me, if you like it, tell me, got any suggestions, tell me! (By the by, is it just me, or does anyone else think this season looks like this season is being shot in a dream sequence, I hate the gel/filter they use now, everything's too airbrushed.)

Jude Harrison was bored senseless, she was supposed to be on a break from work form some God awful time period of four months, but she just couldn't see the harm in going to visit her one and only producer. So she decided to wander over to D-Major, as that thought crossed her mind, she shuddered, "uggh, D-Major, I will never get used to calling it that."

Jude walked quickly into D-Major, only pausing to ask the secretary what studio Tommy was in, because running into Liam would be bad, very very bad. The new secretary told Jude that Tommy was in his office. She didn't mention that it was anything important, so she wandered over to Tommy's office and with a light knock, walked in. She stopped short in the door way, Tommy and a young woman with dark brown hair were sitting awfully close to each other on the couch, the girl was half leaning against Tommy and they were just speaking quietly and seemed to be looking at a photo album. 

"Ahhemm." Jude said, trying to get their attention, the girl looked up first, and her dark brown eyes looked at Jude, amused, "Tom, so this is the infamous Jude." Tommy looked up, and got up, he sighed as he looked at Jude, "You're here, so you might as well sit down." 

Jude didn't sit, "aren't you going to introduce us?" The brunette wrinkled her nose and mock scolded him, "yeah Quincy, introduce us." Tommy sighed, "Chloe this is Jude, Jude, this is Chloe, my sister." 

Jude gaped for a second, "Your, Your sister?" Chloe laughed, "didn't know?" Jude nodded… After about a minute the devil himself barged in, Darius… "T, I've got some contracts for you to…." He stopped short when he saw Chloe and Jude, "Chloe girl, always good to see you, Jude, aren't you on hiatus?" With that and a sneer directed at Jude, he continued, "Chloe, hate to sound rude, but you and Jude really have to leave, T and I have some confidential business to go over." 

Chloe nodded, "That's cool Darius, Portia around?" He shook his head, "I'm not her keeper, how should I know?" With that, Chloe laughed, then said, "Quincy, you've got to move something very important back into my range before I can leave."

At that, Tommy muttered a sorry, then took a few steps to the other side of the room and came back with an object Jude hadn't noticed, a sleek blue wheelchair. He pulled it over to the couch, and Chloe lifted her slim frame off the couch and landed heavily into the chair. She looked up at Tommy, "See you tonight then?" He laughed, "You're staying at my place, how can I not?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, "you've spent the night in dorms before Quincy, I put nothing past you." With that, she said bye to Darius, and Jude and wheeled out of the room leaving a very befuddled Jude. "Jude, would you excuse us?" Tommy said shortly before gesturing her out of the room.

She walked out of D-Major and sighed herself down into a sitting position on a low wall. "You know, it's not just you, he doesn't talk about our family much." She heard called to her, Chloe had rolled up next to Jude without her noticing. "You want to go get some coffee?" she asked the perplexed Harrison, "I'll drive." Jude looked at her curiously, "you drive?" Chloe laughed, "I do lots of things." With that, she playfully rolled her eyes at Jude in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Tommy, Chloe rolled into the parking lot and called back to Jude, "You coming or not, I want to get to know my brother's little prodigy, who, by the way, he's so hot for." Jude's eyes widened at that, then she realized, an inside look at the mysterious Tommy Quincy was offering to take her to coffee, and she wasn't walking to the car yet! "Stupid girl." She muttered as she jogged up to the black four door car Chloe had just gotten into. 


	2. Coffe & Conversation

I do not own the rights to anything having to do with Instant Star

Hey, great review response, but hint hint, I love long reviews, but thank you so much, everyone that reviewed!

"How is it for you?" Chloe asked after she and Jude had taken seats at a table at an outdoor cafe? Jude looked at her blankly, "what are you referring to?" Chloe laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry, half the time I'm three steps ahead of what I say, in my head I mean." She slapped herself lightly on the forehead with her free hand, "Nice Chloe, really make yourself sound like a geek there."

Jude couldn't help but chuckle, this girl, she had Tommy's traits, a lot of similar features, but she seemed a lot easier on herself, and others, not as demanding as Tommy was. Chloe finished her thought, "The music industry, Darius, my brother, how do you like it, I know it can be really hard, but it can also be really freaking awesome, so, what do you think about it?"

Jude shrugged, "I liked it a lot more last year, notw everything's, turns out my album didn't do very well, the company changed hands, from very cool ownership, to can I choke him now please ownership. To top it off, my parents are in the middle of a nasty divorce, one recent battle involved my trust fund... But, at the same time, I love it, I'm doing what I love, I have a great band, I'm making music I like."

Chloe smiled, visibly amused with Jude's rambling ways, "that's cool, it's always important to do what you love." Then she looked at Jude and laughed, "go ahead, ask me..." Jude looked at her, "once again, I lost where that train of thought was going." Chloe rolled her eyes, "two ways I pictured you going, either asking me about Tommy, or asking me how I became a crip, that's cripple for short by the way, I'm going with Tommy though now, 'cause you were raised right, probably won't ask me about the chair until I've known you for at least a day."

Jude leaned back, one thing Chloe and Tommy clearly had in common, their knack for calling people's bullshit, and saying what came to mind. "How far apart in age are you and Tommy?" Chloe grinned, "starting out with the softballs, nice... About a year and a half, almost closer to two actually, Tommy just turned 23, and I'm twenty one." Jude nodded, "was he the protective older brother?" Chloe snorted at that one, "he was the absent older brother, when Tom was in Bland Attack, I saw him, maybe, maybe four times a year" she paused, then gave Jude a sly grin, "didn't stop me from bugging the hell out of him on the phone though."

Jude laughed, "for some reason, I don't have a hard time envisioning that. So, were you in Toronto this whole time, and was Tommy really hiding his life from me, or did you live somewhere else." Chloe nodded at the somewhere else, "I went to school in Los Angeles, then I had a job out there, I got transferred back home, to Canada, about four days ago. I'm staying with Tommy until I find an apartment, I put my stuff in storage." Jude finished her coffee, then looked at Chloe impressed, "wow, Los Angeles, what do you do?", Chloe shrugged, "nothing that interesting, I'm a writer, I write books mainly, got two published, trashy teen stuff." Jude nodded, "I'm not much of a reader, but I'd love to read your stuff." Chloe laughed, "liar, but, I'll give a copy of the first book to Tommy... or, what, even better, a sure fire excuse for you to see the QUincy abode, come by later and get the book. Here, I'll give you the address."

Chloe scribbled an address and phone number on a piece of paper, "Jude, do you need a ride home?" Jude shook her head, "nah, this is pretty near my house, I'll catch the metro." Chloe nodded, "good, see you later, I totally forgot I have an appointment to look at an apartment, like, now, so I really have to go, but, see you later. It was awesome to meet you, I hear I might meet the other Harrison tonight." With a goodbye, and a quick wave, Chloe headed off quickly to her car. While Jude sat, thinking about the very strange conversation she just had.


	3. Soda and Secrets

I do not own the rights to anything having to do with Instant Star

Rating- PG-13

I really really love detailed reviews, tell me what you liked or hated please! Tell me if she's too Mary Sue, that's the one territory I'm afraid of venturing into!

At about seven thirty, Jude took the Metro over to apartment complex Chloe had written down on the napkin. Apparently Chloe had told the doorman about her because she was sent right in and up to the top floor.

Jude stood outside the apartment door, and heard strains of someone singing a very bubbly song in what sounded like French. Jude knocked and seconds later heard a laughing voice call, "Instant Estrella?" Jude rolled her eyes, Chloe was a little odd. Jude answered, "It's Jude." At that, the door swung open and Chloe sat there, amused smile on her face wearing an old Hanson shirt that looked like it had seen better days. Chloe let Jude in and commented absently, "estrella means star in Spanish." Jude nodded, "what's with the Hanson shirt?" Chloe laughed, "laundry day, it's Quincy's..." Jude stood behind, very baffled which was odd this early into a visit.

Jude walked in and noticed immediately that the whole place had wood floors, a rug wasn't in sight. As she followed Chloe into a big open living room, "I expected thick carpet." Chloe shook her head, "neither of us like it, my wheels sink into it, and Tommy hates it because it collects dust."

Jude was confused, "collects dust? Is he that much of a neat freak?" Chloe looked at her blankly, "no, Tommy has asthma, it's aggravated by stuff like dust, didn't you know?" Jude shook her head and rolled her eyes, "he's a mystery. Were you singing in French?" Chloe just shrugged "Yeah girl, it's kind of a folk song, but more I've been workin' on the railroad, then Indigo girls."

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee, Tea, soda, juice, water?" Jude chuckled, "I didn't know you guys lived in a supermarket." In response to that Jude heard a deep throated chuckle as Chloe went into the kitchen. "We can never agree on what to have in the apartment, ergo we keep a lot in the fridge, but seriously do you want anything to drink?" Jude nodded, "I'll have a soda, anything colaesque." Chloe murmured in assent and after a minute came back into the spacious living room with a Coke and a bottle of water in her lap.

They sat there in silence for a minute, Chloe was humming a little tune while examining her cuticles when Jude spoke... "Can I ask how, um, how you..." Chloe finished her sentence brightly, "lost my ability to walk?" Jude nodded as she felt her cheeks turn pink.

Chloe smiled good naturedly, "Jude, there are very few things in life that embarrass me, four of them that I can come up with, three involve seeing my brother doing anything with his girlfriends of the week, and the last, well that involves A 1 Steak sauce and Jack Daniels."

Jude snorted, "the first three I agree with, but steak sauce?" Chloe blushed, "long long story, one that I'd rather not get into, I was very very drunk... But, back to the point, Jude, I'm a cripple with an ex boy bander for an older brother. I'd be hiding in a cave by now if I was a particularly sensitive person."

She finished her sentence, took a sip of water then said, "want an overview?" Jude nodded and Chloe started to speak. "Okay, first you've got to understand the fact that the spine has three section, cervical , thoracic and lumbar. There are two more, the sacral and the coccyx but those are essentially the end of your spine. Now, when you break a part of your spinal cord, the amount of movement you have after you well recover is the only word I can think of, depends on how high up the injury is. You can be a quadriplegic, paraplegic and tetrapelegic. I am a quadriplegic, C9, cervical vertebrae nine is the one I broke. The meaning of quadriplegic is that I have impairment in all four limbs, I still have feeling all over my body but my legs don't move unless they spasm. I can move my arms as you can see, I have biceps, the tricep on my right arm, and my finger movement is a lot better on my right hand. Did that make any sense?"

Jude took a moment to process it all, then said slowly, "I think I just learned more about the spine in five minutes then my bio teacher could cram in all year." Chloe chuckled, "That is precisely why I think the best teachers are the ones who have lived their subjects, probably why I liked college so much, Jesus I hated high school, it bored me."

Jude looked at her curiously, "you went to a normal high school?" Chloe smirked a little amused, "yes, I mean it was a private school but same deal, homeroom classes lunch classes and homework." Jude nodded, "Why didn't you just get your GED or get tutored privately, I bet Tommy would've paid." Chloe hooted at that, "Pay, Tommy?" Then she looked at Jude seriously, "I wanted the whole ugly cap and gown thing. School is both a necessary and temporary evil."

Jude rolled her eyes, "bet you graduated with a four point oh." Chloe shook her head, "three point five." Jude threw her hands up at that, "did you ever fail a class?" Chloe shook her head, "nope, did get a couple D's on mid term grades though. Thought Tommy was going to disown me when he saw that report card." Jude shook her head, "Tommy hates school, he was tutored." Chloe nodded, "Quincy and I are very similar people, yet very very different, we both weren't too fond of school but I got through it for the both of us."

Chloe looked at Jude, "Little birdie told me you're havin' some trouble in school. I'm planning on sticking around for awhile so if you need any help I can take a look at it if you want, I just can't do advanced math."

Jude groaned, "barely passed math." Then a thought hit her, "Chloe, why do you call Tommy, Quincy, I mean isn't that...oh." Jude just remembered the comment Tommy made about his name not being Quincy, she squealed, "you have the real name don't you?"

Chloe laughed, "I have a name, I'm not telling if this is our mom's name, my middle name, or our actual last name, but the name on my license is Chloe Dominique-Chantal Boulanger." Jude gaped, that is a long name."

Chloe laughed, "very long and very French, after all, we are from Quebec, originally from France." Jude took a chance, "Is Tommy his real name?" Chloe exhaled deeply, "nickname..." she said shortly, Jude persisted, "not short for Thomas is it?" Chloe shook her head, "no, no, I can't tell you, he'd kill me." Jude gave her the patented puppy dog eyes, Chloe cursed, "ah fuck, okay, you're not going to believe me and I'm swearing you to secrecy... Theo time." she said quickly then blushed bright red, "you, tell no one..."


End file.
